Stripes
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob is sent to prison, for a crime he may not have committed, his mind is at stake, can he last in here? M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I had origanly planned to have this as one long story, but, whats the point? Chapters are good too, so well, here, you go ^^**

The ride from Bikini Bottom seemed to be a endless journey, the bus lacked a/c, what kind of trip is this? The bus was unusually quiet, the only sounds were the sound of the rattling chains, there were but 10 different passengers on board, all staring out the window. A rattlefish snakes tale shook in the heat, the sound of low moths and grasshoppers screamed across the desert sand.

How was there a desert in the ocean? Sweat ran down the spongy surface of his face, before absorbing the salty liquid.

"Whaddya in ere fer, kid?" A much older man asked, Spongebob turned his head to the man who sat in the seat across from him and shook his head, "I'm innocent." He protested, lowering his voice as he turned away, "someone set me up."

The older man laughed, "it doesn't matter what ya did, son where we're headin, down there, no one's innocent." The man shook his head, SpongeBob looked at him, "so, what did you do?" He asked, the man sighed looking down, "killed a man, my daughter's husband, he hit her with his hands and in hit em with my boat."

"That's horrible, for a guy to hit a woman, but don't you think there was a better way?"

The old man looked at him, "ya mean, send him to jail, where he'd be released and do it again, naw, the law wouldn't have done anything, he was a retired officer, a good man he was, till he got shot in the head, he lived, but it changed em."

Spongebob glanced at a different side of the bus, before looking back, he sighed, "but you didn't have to kill him-" "it was either him, or me son, if I died and he lived who would have protected her then, her brothers dead, by the same bastard." the old man said, "So tell me lad, what could I have done differently?" he asked, Spongebob tried to think but shook his head.

The bus came to a sudden stop, his attention was brought to the front of the bus, the doors opened and a man in uniform stepped on, "alright, you sorry sons of bitches, yer rides over, get up and walk off in a nice, single, file line, and don't say a word." the man said as he pointed to the first person on the bus.

Spongebob grunted as he was shoved off the bus and into the red sand, he spit of the dust before he stood up, his shirt and tie, stained with red dirt, he tried to turn and look at the person who'd pushed him but was shoved again towards the entrance of the prison, "Take it in boys, this will be your last taste of freedom."

His feet dug into the dirt as he was passing by a standing guard, "move your feet criminal." the guard ordered, Spongebob growled under his breath, "Criminal, is a strong word, my name hasn't changed-" "Stop talking, down here, your name doesn't matter, your name is just a number." the man informed, "But I'm innocent, i didn't do it, sir, i was framed-" "by your words, you admitted it, it was a sick thing you did." the man continued to escort the sponge to his new cell.

"They told me to say it, or they wouldn't let me go, I didn't do anything-" "They let you go alright, to rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life, I have to say, I almost feel sorry for you, you were a great cook, the hero of Bikini Bottom, turned sour, like I said, I almost felt bad for you, almost, after what you did, I'm glad a freak like you is here, and not out on the streets, this is where people like you belong." the man said as he shoved him into a cell.

Spongebob stumbled into a metal bunk before he turned around and walked towards the entrance of the cell, "People like me? There are no people like me," the man scoffed, "You're right, there are none like you, none as sick, and twisted as you, you'll pay for what you did, in time." he said as he closed the gate.

"Change into your new clothes, and hand me everything you own, you'll get it back when you're released." the man laughed, he'd never get out of here, alive. Spongebob looked at him with red eyes, if he wasn't careful, the other guy would come out and, you wouldn't want to be around for that.

Spongebob looked over his grey uniform, there was a single thick black stripe that crossed his chest and back, long black patched on his knees and upper arm, looks like he'd finally gotten the black belt he'd always wanted.

It wasn't long after that he had met Bruise, his new cellmate, he wore the same black striped uniform, prisoners were usually divided up by color, based on what level of crime they'd committed, Yellow being the least serious, to black, being the worst you could possibly get.

Bruise was a big fellow, uniform almost didn't fit his body, "Whatya in ere fer, boy?" the man asked, he had a dark voice, he was some kind of thug, a lot of people were afraid of him.

Spongebob was sitting up against a concrete wall, his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forth, shaking his head, "I, I didn't do it, th, they framed me." he whispered to himself, tears fell down from his face.

"Why are you, a fucking black stripe? A tiny fucker like you? Ya blow up a city or something? How many did ya kill?" he asked, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I'm innocent-" "Innocent-" the man scoffed as he snuck a joint from his front pocket, "I'm innocent too, they say I had raped my six year old niece, killed her and her mother, father, and little brother-" Spongebob gulped, "Th, that's horrible, did you?" the man breathed out a puff of smoke into his face.

"I didn't say they were lying, the little smart ass bitch deserved it, all of em did, their rich, greedy ways- so, what'd you do?" he asked, Spongebob scratched his head, "they said I killed two people." he answered, and Bruise stared down at him, "That's it? Well, shit, a tiny person like you, what did you do to them?" he asked with a smile, and Spongebob just shook his head.

"I, I didn't do anything to them, they were my best friends, I wouldn't." he sighed, "It's all a mistake." he said, the man just glared at him, "What's yer name?" the man asked, spongebob looked away.

"Sp, Spongebob-" the man's eyes lit up from the glow of the last bit of his joint, he took it out of his lips, and offered it to him, Spongebob shook his head, it wouldn't be a good idea to let him out, Bruise just shrugged, "What kinda bitch name is that?" he asked, "it's my name." Spongebob answered, "well, sponge-bob, I'm the man of this cell, and you, youre the little cunt that will do what I say, when I say, you sleep on the top bunk, and don't even think bout touching mine, ya got that?" Bruise questioned, Spongebob just nodded.

* * *

About a month had gone by since he was chained, and locked in a cell with Bruise. The everyday prison life seemed to become normal for the sponge, he'd already gotten used it, well, Most of it, anyways.

Spongebob sat at the long lunch table, eyeing a spoon of slime, it wasn't even food, chum would be much better, preferred, but, it wasn't on the menu, now, Spongebob was a talented cook, everyone knew this, so, it was no surprise that he could turn the nastiest slop into something that was actually edible, sure it wasn't as good as a Krabby patty, but it was better than the tasteless shit that they were served.

It was no surprise, really, when he was promoted from laundry duty, to, kitchen duty, from good behavior. The rattling of prison chains could be heard coming down the hallway, and stopping at the kitchen door. Spongebob turned his head to look at the man who escorted him, Brandon, a nice, young man, he was his favorite out of the guards, he was never mean, or rude, never said anything hurtful towards him, never spit in his face, or anything, just the sweetest guard here, what was a nice lad like him, doing in a place like this, with all these manipulative men?

"Don't do anything stupid, SquarePants." Brandon said as he tugged at his cuffs, he looked into the man's eyes, hard to believe that this guy had committed such a crime, and, he was also, a little older than he was, 28, while he was 31.

Spongebob laughed, "what's the worst that could happen" he questioned, Brandon looked at him, he couldn't even bring himself to speak of the crime it was so sickening.

"Never thought they'd let me see another kitchen for the rest of my life, this is, amazing, horrible, but amazing, it's like I've been given a second chance." he smiled at the kitchen before turning to Brandon, who looked at him too, "like I said, don't ruin it, lad, don't do anything stupid, this is your only chance, I had to go to the warden for this request, and he isn't easy, but we all know your skills in the kitchen, you can turn anything into something that tastes great, ain't that the truth." he rolled his eyes as he unlocked the cuffs.

"We can't allow anyone else to be around you, so you'll be alone, we trust you enough, you'll be watched," Spongebob laughed, "and like i said, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked, the man glared at him, he didn't want to answer, he didn't even want to think about it, "Just get cookin." the man ordered as he walked out, locking the kitchen door behind him.

Spongebob stands alone in the kitchen, his, kitchen, he looks about the equipment and ingredients, the kitchen was in horrible shape, rusted, with metal walls, could use a makeover, new equipment, and an exterminator, still not as bad as the chum bucket, well maybe the food is better than this place, but still.

It didn't matter though, either way, he was happy, he was in a kitchen again, with no one around but him. Spongebob let out a sigh, closing his eyes, he could hear the crowd now, the ringing bells of the customers walking in the front door, the sizzling sound of raw meat hitting a hot grill.

He was the king in his own kitchen, he could picture the wooden floor beneath him, the squeaky floor board that needed to be nailed back down, but was too busy to do so, and also loved the sound it made. He could see his best friend slash co-worker slash neighbor standing in the window, tossing him some orders, "Coming right up!"

He could still see the faces the customers made when he served them, he was truly the best, now, he opens his eyes, tears of joy soon turn to tears of sadness, what's happened? What did he do so wrong to get him thrown in jail, and, a black stripe at that, he was innocent.

Soon, he'd cleaned up the entire kitchen, getting it as clean, and new as he possibly could, he'd thrown out all of the spoiled, nasty food that not even the nastiest of criminals should have to eat, well, maybe except for Bruise.

For the first night, they'd have a down home favorite, they weren't Krabby Patties, but they were close enough, they didn't have all the ingredients to make the secret recipe. As predicted, Spongebob was praised, fights were banned, by Spongebob himself, saying that if there was any fights, of any kind, they could kiss his perfect cooking good-bye, and they believed him.

It didn't take long to make new friends, Joe, a yellow stripe, Billy, another yellow, and then Denna, female, blue stripe, the prison was divided in two parts, one part held all men, and another, held all women, and Denna, happened to be the first female friend he'd made, and she wasn't ugly either, she was rough looking female, her uniform top down around her hips, wearing only a white tank top, it was hard not to stare, she was grey, with blue fins, tats decorated her arms, and her hair was black, put up in a messy ponytail around her half shaved head.

"Whaddya in ere for, kid? I haven't seen you here before," she said, spongebob shook his head, "Nothing- I just got here not too long ago." he answered, she nodded, looking at the food he'd given her, "wow, this shit actually looks good."

"I don't serve shit, i serve food, miss." he corrected, she nodded, "The last cook never served anything like this-" "I know what he served, seen it." he shook his head, "Denna." she suddenly said as she reached her hand between the glass, "Spongebob-" he said as he reached to shake her hand but she was shoved away.

"Get away from him, there's no telling what he'll do-" "Oh please, what's the worst that could happen?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, looking to the officer who pushed her, Kevin, "Grab your arm, pull it in, chop it off, and serve it to the next person." Spongebob answered with sarcasm before he shook his head telling her he wouldn't do such a thing before she walked away.

A few days had gone by since he'd first started cooking again, he was now in his cell, it was time for bed, but he wasn't tired, he'd kept replaying the past few days in his head, he looked up at his fingers, which were red, blisters on his hands from burns. It'd been so long since he'd felt the burn of a grill, and he missed it. Back then, he'd grown used to it, if he had a penny for every time he burnt himself at the Krusty krab, he'd be rich.

Now that he'd been locked up, sent away from his grill, he'd almost forgotten the sting, you'd think it was weird how it turned him on, just by touching his fingertips he could still feel the sting, it let him know he was alive, and ok, he was normal, almost. Spongebob sighed in relief as he pressed his blistered fingers together, it was like taking a drug, he was addicted to it.

The burning sensation brought him back to the past, his days in the Krusty Krab kitchen, when he'd burned his hand that one night, the graveyard shift, and played it off as if nothing had happened, he learned not to leave his metal spatula on a burning grill that night, he still had the scar from when he'd knocked some grease from the fryer on his arm, how it melted his skin, and that not even the healing power he had worked to heal it all back to normal, he didn't even go to the hospital, Krabs would fire him.

Now, here he sat, in the darkness of his cell, thinking of his past he used to have, and how it had all ended, why? He couldn't even remember, those memories of his days as a fry cook were interrupted by a shaking bed, the weight of something, or someone heavy being lifted off of it.

Spongebob let out a yelp as he was yanked off the bed, he was greeted with the familiar face of his cell mate, who looked over his little body before he brought him closer, smelling his skin, he licked his lips before he looked up at him, "Tell me boy, have you ever been fucked?" he asked, Spongebob stared at him, his eyes widened but he didn't say anything, he just gripped onto his fist tighter, "No? well, that's about to change, tell me, boy, do you have as many holes down south as you do on the top of yer head?" he asked, Spongebob only narrowed his eyes.

"ya see, I've got an itch that needs to be scratched, and my right hand isn't doing the job right, but I know you will, you're the closest thing to a bitch I've got, and me and the boys would love nothing more then to fuck you bloody." he laughed as he gripped onto his own pants before he licked Spongebob's face, "Hmm, you taste good, too, I think I'm gonna have fun with you." he said as he began to tug at Spongebob's pants.

"N, No, please," Spongebob begged as he fought to keep his clothes on, "N, no! Don't, I, I don't Like-" he said before he kneed the man in his gut, and slapped his face, which earned him a hard punch into his stomach, his back hit the floor before he could even blink. He was panting, the wind had been knocked out of him.

Spongebob cried as Bruise yanked the last bit of his clothes off, the man stood over him, "Well looks like you're more of a man then I thought, but not much of one." he scoffed before he yanked the boy up and pushed him against the wall, spongebob bit his lip, this wasn't happening, not to him he shook his head, "Please, don't-" he could feel something clawing its way up his stomach.

He'd always thought that this was a joke, when someone would say the, don't drop the soap joke, except, he didn't drop the soap. Spongebob didn't expect for this to happen to him, why would he want to do this? They were both men.

"Please, you don't-" the man gripped onto one of the boys cheeks, soft and round, he felt completely useless, defeated, until he felt the hot breath of Bruise breath down his back, which had sparked something in his eyes, the man gripped Spongebob's shoulders.

Bruise cried in pain as Spongebob gripped onto his hand with steel like grip, he couldn't remove his hand, he cried as he felt his hand crack, his hand breaking. The emotion in the sponges face had disappeared. Bruise let out a yelp as he was slammed against the concrete wall, and slid to his knees, when Spongebob grabbed the back of his head, he began to thrust his head into the wall before he dropped him.

He stood over the shaking man, his fists balled, his eyes shined with darkness, there was nothing there, Bruise looked up at him, shaking, seeing the look in his eyes, he'd never seen anything so lifeless, but alive. Not even in his own eyes.

"Wh, what, are you?" Bruise trembled, he was afraid for the first time, just by looking up at him, where had that sudden strength come from? Spongebob stepped closer, it was as if he had changed into a completely different person, he took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, "I'm gonna kill you." he answered as he knelt down next to Bruise head, staring him dead in the face.

"You once asked me, what it was that I'd done to get in here, well, i'll show you. I'll make you disappear without a trace, like you were never here, no one will miss you, they'd think you ran for it, they'd search for you, but would find no trace of you. Don't worry, I'll make sure to put you to some use, people will love you more than they ever had." Spongebob said as he stood up and walked over to the corner, he picked up one of the heavy ankle weights.

Bruise backed up against the wall as the crazy sponge approached him, he raised the ball over his head, giving him a smile, "Say hey to the rest for me." he said before he brought the ball down on his skull, the first hit killed him, but it wasn't enough, rage, and joy filled his heart as he repeatedly smashed his head in, no one would even be able to recognize him, that's if they ever found his body..

 **To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this took some time, didnt it, and thank you guys for your reviews ^^ And, well heres this new chapter ^^**

A spatula dug into a pan of meatloaf, and was served to the next prisoner, a man in yellow, Josh, smiled down at it before looking to Spongebob, "aww man, this looks great, you're my hero, sponge." the man said before he was shooed off by a guard, the man who'd locked him up, his name was Kevin, he held an empty, messy tray, "Man sponge, locking you up was the best thing that's ever happened to this place, it's a surprise that I came back for seconds."

Spongebob smiled as he looked down at the well prepared food, he laughed as he scooped up a chunk of it and served it up, "That's always a good sign." he said, "You guys ever find Bruise?" Spongebob asked, but the man didn't answer, it really wasn't none of his business.

"So, what are we having today?" said Denna, the woman who he'd met just the other day, Spongebob looked down at the prepared food, "meat loaf." he answered, as he spooned a chunk of it out, she looked down at the nicely cooked meal, there has to be a rule, somewhere in the rule book that has something against making delicious food.

Denna looked up at him, "How'd you get locked up in here? Serving us?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged as he gave food to the next person in line, "I don't know." he answered, he looked back at her once the line was clear, "why are you here?" he asked, Denna smiled, "I asked you first." Spongebob smiled back, "Well, I'm not gonna tell you, it's not something you'd want to hear before you eat your lunch." he gestured to her food, she smiled, picking up the provided fork.

Spongebob narrowed his eyes as she picked up a piece, he leaned forward a little to watch her eat it, there was something about watching someone, somewhat, attractive, eat and moan about your food, it was almost as good as touching yourself, but he looked away before she could put it in her mouth.

"Oh, wow, you sure know how to cook, dontcha." Spongebob looked back, "mm, ya know, I'd love ta have a man like you in my life, if you know what i mean, you're sweet, cute, and, a great cook." she said, Spongebob scoffed shaking his head, blushing just a little, "Then you'd expect me to clean, and work, rub your tired feet, and back, kiss your forehead, tell you how much I love you, and know i'd do anything, which includes killing another man, and pleasure you like no other man could, and when you wanted, we could have at least three kids." Spongebob spoke in a low, seductive voice.

Denna blinked a couple times, of course he was actually the type of guy to do all that, well except for killing another man, which changed up until recently. Denna smiled, knowing he was being sarcastic, "You know, I'd like that." she smiled, deciding to play along, "and, in return?" he questioned as he leaned further over the food, his face was about an inch behind the glass.

"I didn't know you were serious." she batted her eyes, "I didn't know you weren't." he grinned, and so did Denna, "You're ok, sponge, I think me and you are gonna get along pretty well." she said, Spongebob smiled, looking away from her and down at the food, "You should go eat before it gets any colder, and you don't want to get caught, talking to me." he said as he stood up.

Denna rolled her eyes, "Oh, what's gonna happen? You gonna, magically reach though this glass and hurt me?" she questioned, Spongebob scoffed, "Even if you could, you're not like that, you're too good-" "There's a reason why i'm here, there's a reason why i'm cut off from you, and everyone else." Spongebob said, "Which is?" Spongebob looked away, "You better eat before the lunch rush is over." he suggested before he turned around and left, she sighed, but smiled and turned around and went to her table.

"Well done, Mr. Squarepants." A man in high uniform said as he walked up to the empty line, the warden, the cafeteria had been cleared of the prisoners, and Spongebob was just now starting to put the leftovers away, they'd have this later, "You come for seconds?" he asked as he picked up the square dish. The man shook his head, "nah, I'm stuffed, I just came ta check on ya, and tell ya how good your food was, my wife can't even cook nearly as good as you, and I love my wife's cooking, just don't tell her i said that, I'd get thrown in the pin." he said he said as he positioned his hat.

"What's wrong with a pin?" he questioned, but smiled, "Just joking, if you think I'm good, you should visit my grandma sometime, she taught me everything I know, well, almost everything." he shrugged, "I betcha wish you were out there huh?" the warden asked, "Out there? You mean, flipping patties, the right way, coming home to my snail, Gary, Ka-ra-tieng with Sandy, Jellyfishing with Pat-" he sighed, sitting down on a crate next to him.

"I, I don't know why they put me here." he shook his head, wiping his eyes, looking up at the warden, "I just remember them questioning me-"

* * *

Spongebob hummed as he sat in a cold metal chair in front of a metalic table with his hands cuffed to the top of the table, he stared at the clock on the wall which seemed to have froze in time.

Why was he here? Why was he cuffed? He'd seen this on the t.v before, but he was unsure what happened, he could never stick through those types of shows, no matter how interesting they could get.

I must have been bad, but what did he do? Maybe there was a new law he didn't know about, he picked his head up as the door opened and two officers who he hadn't seen walked in, was this going to be something like, good cop, bad cop?

"What's your name, son?" one of them asked as he sat down across from him while looking at the file, "Er, um, Sp, Spongebob sir, Spongebob Squarepants, do you mind if I ask, what am I doing here?" he asked and the man sighed, "I'll ask the questions around here."

"but all I asked was-"

"We're here because our men were called to a scene, which we found you, and the surrounding area around you, covered in blood, and, we want to know, where they are." he said, and Spongebob cocked his brow.

"They?" Spongebob asked before he jumped back when one of the men slammed his fins down on the table, "You Know who we're talking about! Where is Eugene, and Squidward!" he shouted at him, and Spongebob just looked at him, "M, Mr. Krabs, a, and Squidward?" he asked, and he glanced at the table before looking back at him, "What time is it? Almost 12, right? Shouldn't they be at the Krusty Krab?" he asked.

"Unless we're closed, they should be at home." he answered, and the man shook his head, "Whose blood was that on you that night?" the officer asked, "Blood? What blood?" Spongebob asked, "When Officer David found you, at the krusty krab, you were sitting on the floor, covered in blood, sadly we were unable to Identify who the blood belonged to, being so mixed with whatever, but, when we found you, you had no signs of injury."

"Oh, that-" he said, leaning in to scratch his head, "All I can remember is that I'd injured myself on the meat grinder, because we make the patties from scratch, and I somehow got my fingers stuck in the grinder, and it ripped my arm off." he answered he sighed, "Thankfully, I'm a sponge, so it grew back, but-" he shook his head, looking back up.

"I didn't expect there to be so much Blood, I mean, it just started, coming out! It must be this radiation, am I starting to turn into you? I was dizzy when they pulled up, I should have gone home to rest, but, I had a job, and Mr. Krabs would have been Furious with me for wasting the patties, he would fire me for sure." he said.

The men groaned, rubbing their faces, "Mr. krabs is missing, and, So is Squidward." he informed, and Spongebob blinked, "M, Missing?" he asked, looking off to the side before he started laughing, "Very funny, I seen them two days ago before closing." he said, and the man just stared at him.

Spongebob stopped laughing, "Please tell me you're joking, they can't be, I just saw them the other day." he raised his voice, "They've got to be home then-" "We checked, everywhere, and still can't find any traces, Eugene's daughter, said she hadn't seen him come home-"

"Pearl? I, is she ok? I, if what you said was true, and they're missing, whos taking care of her? She's just a kid!" he tried to stand up, which alarmed the officers, "Sit down Squarepants" they ordered, "But, she needs me! She's like my little sister, I have-" he froze when they pointed a handgun at him, it couldn't be real, he'd never seen one in real life, and aimed at him..

"Sit down, we won't tell you again." he said, and Spongebob sat down, staring at the gun, "She's taken care of, we just want to know where they are."

* * *

"They questioned me, l, like I was a criminal, like I had anything to do with,

"They said I killed them, th, that- I.." he gagged, before he cleared his throat, wiping his eyes, sniffling before he looked back at him, "Tell me again, it's not true, that they're still alive, please tell me that this is just a joke, I, I don't care how messed up a joke this is, because it has to be." he said as he stood up.

The warden sighed, was this an act? What was this boy thinking, he could fool him? It was right in the papers! Right in the case notes, heh, he almost had him fooled, he sighed, "It's true, Spongebob, Eugene, and Squidward, are dead."

Spongebob stood silent, letting his tears flow, his heart completely broken, "N, no, y, you're lying." he shook his head, "Please, tell me you're lying, I, I can't take it." he stepped back, and the man sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I guess it must be true, i mean, to get thrown in here, the funny thing is, that I don't even know why, or how I did it, or where they are, they just- disappeared?" Spongebob shook his head before he sighed, looking down at the left overs, he shook his head, picking up the pan with a grunt as he turned around to put it up.

The older man rubbed his head, watching at the boy turned to get back working on the kitchen before he turned and walked out, leaving the boy alone to think, he leaned his head against the giant refrigerator door, before he started to smash his head into the door, punching it in anger.

Tears continued to flow from his face as some images flashed through his mind like a flickering horror film, he could see a dark shadow of a square, smiling, and holding something in its hand, it locked eyes with him as it smiled brighter and then brought whatever it had in its hands down, creating a sickening sound of flesh being split open, and the sounds of bones cracking.

Spongebob clawed at his head as he shot out of his bed, he was starting to shake, tears falling down on the wool blankets, he was starting to hyperventilate, he jumped when he heard the voice of his cellmate, Bruise on the bottom bunk.

"Hey, kid, shut the fuck up, some of us is trying to sleep." he ordered but he couldn't stop, fear crept it's way up his spine as he felt the bed shake, when Bruise got out of bed, he could see the back of his bald head, his eyes widened, was this all a dream?!

"I said-" the man turned around to show his face which was caved in, how he was alive, and talking, was a mystery, how could this, "Shut up." he said before he grabbed the sponge off the bed and brought him close to his face, unable to smile with his bottom jaw missing, Spongebob cringed as the dead man brought him in closer, where he licked him with his mutilated tongue.

"Ha, gah, B, Bruise, hnn, get off, hnn I thought you were dead!" he shook his head, and he could hear the blood gurgle from Bruise as he tried to laugh, "As if a tiny fucker like you could kill me." Spongebob stared at him, blood on his face before Bruise fell to the floor, like a bag of flour.

Spongebob stared down at him, completely shocked, and unsure of what's just happened, he tapped him with his foot as he moved around him, he then looked up to find that he was in the krusty kitchen, sitting against the prep station, covered in blood, the floor, the walls, the prep station, it looked like something you'd see right out of a horror movie.

He was rocking back and forth mumbling something to himself, "G, gotta make the patties-" he repeated over and over, as a police officer entered the kitchen with his hand on the gun, the officer looked at the phone that was beside him, he looked around the room which was completely horrific.

"Sp, Spongebob." the officer softly called his name, and the sponge immediately looked at him, still shaking before he looked at the grill, "Hnn, g, gotta flip, patties, Mr. Krabs will be furious, I gotta flip-" he said as he pushed himself up and walked to the grill to flip the patties.

"Triple patty supreme.. e, extra barnacle chips and- what was it, what was it, Oh dear, wh, where's the ticket, Squidward will hate me if I don't get this right, and then he'll tell Mr. krabs! and then I'll get fired, and then I won't be able to feed Gary!" he began to panic as he rushed to assemble the patty.

"Son." the officer stepped up to him, having Spongebob scream, "I'M WORKING, I SWEAR!" he cried out before he realized it was just an officer, "Oh, it's just you, I thought you might have been someone important." he sighed, wiping his face before turning back to the grill.

"Son, I'm gonna have you come in for some questioning." he said, and Spongebob looked at him, "Questioning? For what?" he asked, but the man didn't answer, he just glanced at the large amounts of blood on the floor and prep station, and not to mention the sponge himself.

"Can't this wait until after work? We're very busy, and I don't think my boss will let me-" "I'm not asking, Sponge, and from what I know, the Krusty Krab closes at 8." "and?" Spongebob shrugged, I know it should stay open longer, but he wasn't in charge of the hours, yet.

"It's 12 O'Clock in the morning, the Krusty Krab closed four hours ago." he crossed his arms and Spongebob immediately looked up at the clock, "Oh my gosh! I had no idea! Oh, I gotta get home and feed Gary! Oh, I hope he hadn't eaten the sofa again." he hummed as he took off his hat and clocked out and attempted to leave.

"Son, you're not going anywhere, except for down to the police station." he said, and Spongebob just looked at him, he then glanced down at himself, shocked to see himself covered in blood, and so much of it, to think that all of this came from one arm, "Um, do you think I can get changed first?" he asked, but the man didn't answer as the sponge pulled out an outfit from a cabinet.

"Being a fry cook is a messy job, I always keep a spare outfit or two in here." he informed, he sighed, "Can I call Squidward, or Patrick to see if they can check on my snail? Oh, why didn't they tell me." he said as he pulled out his phone to contact them.

Spongebob hummed as he walked out of the kitchen to the boat after hearing a phone ring, seeing that Squidward had left his shell phone under the register, "Awe, he must've left it here by mistake, I'll just give this to him when I get home, and I'll just call Pat, and then we can go to where ever you want to take me, though I still think you should at least buy me dinner first but-" he then burst out laughing, "Oh geez, I'm sorry, I should learn to be more professional." he shook his head as he allowed the man to take him to the cop boat.

 **Well, I guess this would be a nice place to stop, sorry this took a little longer to finish then I thought, I was re-reading this and was like, yeah it's neat, but I don't want to rush everything ya know, and so i edited a bit of this and well, 2000 or so words later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, like a year now since I last updated this thing, well, better late then never ig..**

Spongebob narrowed his eyes as he stepped outside for the first time in forever, he could finally see the sun, and the giant algae clouds above, he smiled, breathing in the air, while dreaming that he was standing at the edge of Jellyfish fields.

He then looked down at his ankle weight, he was a prisoner. He looked around at all the other inmates, some were playing a game of basketball, some playing cards, or chess, while some jogged around the place, most of them would turn their heads towards him as he walked into the yard.

This was the first time that they'd ever actually seen him outside the kitchen, or his cell, what happened to the strict 'stay away' rule? Was he really all that bad? A short little square, judging by the color of his uniform and the weight tied to his ankle.

A kid, he didn't look all that dangerous, he didn't even look like he'd ever committed a crime in his life, that he was just thrown in here by bad luck, or that someone one the outside just didn't like him and wanted to see him thrown away like trash.

Spongebob turned to one of the guards after looking at the track, "Think you could take the chains off?" he gestured to his ankle, they glared at him, "Come on, I just want to run a few laps around the yard, is that too much to ask?"

The men sighed, one turning to the other with a nod. Spongebob sighed with relief, "Thank you." he said before he ran to start his jog.

* * *

About a few months had passed before Spongebob was brought to court, his hands cuffed, he was brought to the front stand, he looked around at all the people who attended, he could see his friends, Patrick, and Sandy, his mother, father and grandmother, he looked around the crowd, looking for two other people.

Spongebob turned to the officer in the room, still no sign of his two friends, "Where's Mr. Krabs and Squidward?" he asked the prosecutor. "We'd like to ask you the same thing." Alister glared at him.

"Spongebob Squarepants, you here are accused of having something to do with the disappearances of _two_ , dearly loved citizens of Bikini Bottom." he said as he opened a folder and took out two pictures.

"The first, a forty three year old male, octopus, your co-worker, and neighbor, and supposed to be _friends."_ he said as he held up a picture of Squidward, Spongebob looked down at the picture, he smiled, "Hey, I remember that picture, that was one of the first pictures I took of him, when I first moved in." Spongebob said, the man nodded before turning to the next picture, he pulled out a picture of his boss.

Spongebob shook his head, looking up at him, "And you think I had something to do with their disappearances?" he asked, "We don't think Mr. Squarepants, we know. All of out Witnesses have stated that you were the last to be seen with them." he said.

"And, I told you, the last time I saw them, was at the dinner rush." Spongebob defended, "Here, Instead of wasting everyone's time, accusing me of having something to do with this crime, in front of everyone, why don't you do your job and search Harder? You're just looking for someone to blame, so you guys don't have to keep searching, you guys don't even have enough evidence to convict me!"

The judge looked to the man, raising his brow, "You guys found me at work late at night-" "Covered in blood." "Making patties from scratch is messy work, you've never grounded up fresh meat before, have you?" Spongebob crossed his arms, "and it shows." Spongebob shook his head.

Alister raised his brow, "Just, what is in your precious, Krabby patties?" he asked, and Spongebob glanced at the judge before looking back, "I don't know, that's against the employee handbook, No Employee may in part or in whole, commit the Krabby Patty secret formula to any recorded, written, or visual form, including memories, dreams, and or, needle point." he crossed his arms.

"Even if I could remember it, you know I couldn't tell you, it's a secret, and if i told you, it wouldn't be a secret, and besides that, I'd get fired." Spongebob shook his head, "that's if he doesn't kill me first, for all I know, this could be another one of Plankton's schemes to get the formula from me, which I'll have you know, as the future manager, I won't fall for it." he said and the man sighed, turning to the judge.

"We will adjourn this session, be back in fifteen." the judge sighed as he stood up from his seat, straightening some papers before he walked off the podium.

Spongebob sighed as he rubbed his face, bending down a little to splash some water on his face before standing back up to view himself in the mirror, he didn't look so good, tired rings around his eyes, he hadn't really gotten a good night's sleep since they'd taken him to the station.

He looked off to the side of the mirror where he got a view of someone coming out of one of the stalls, it was his that Alister guy, the man sighed, fixing his tie as he stepped up next to the sponge.

"You should just give up, kid." he said before he looked at the sponge, "Give up what? My freedom? You just want to accuse me for something I didn't do." he said, and the man scoffed, "Even if you're innocent, you'll be found guilty, this town was just waiting for an opportunity to get rid of you, so just give in, it'll be easier.."

"For me, or for you?" he questioned, and the man just laughed, "Listen, I'll tell ya what, you confess, and i'll talk to the judge, if you're found guilty, I can see about lightening your sentence." he smirked, "and, how does that help me? I told you, I have nothing to do with this!" he raised his voice at him before he pushed past him and left.

* * *

"Hey, Chef." he heard someone call to him, seeing a woman on the other side of the fence, he hesitated to approach her, having just finished five laps, he was starting to feel tired, he hadn't ran in months, and he was starting to feel it.

Spongebob wiped some of the sweat off his forehead before he made his way over the fence to see what she could possibly want from him, a lunch request? She was leaning against the fence, waiting for him before one of the officers called to her to get off the fence.

The woman rolled her eyes, before turning back to him, "Heh, there he is, Didn't think you'd ever hear me, think i called you like three times, it was like you were off in another world, you run pretty fast for a guy with short legs." she said, Spongebob scoffed, "Have to keep up my figure somehow."

"I never thought I'd see you beyond that kitchen window" she laughed, and he shrugged, "Me neither, but I guess they trust me enough to actually let me breathe." he said as he took a deep relaxing breath in.

"So, where'd you go?" she asked, Spongebob cocked his brow, "Whaddya mean? I've been here this entire time." he answered, Denna shook her head, "That's not what I was talking about, just now, it was like you were somewhere else." she said, Spongebob blinked, glancing to the ground.

"Oh." he said, shaking his head, "Just, memories, I guess." he shrugged, "What was it?" she asked, he shook his head, "Nothin." "You're still not gonna tell me why you're here, huh?" she shook her head, and he scoffed, "What makes you so sure i even did anything."

"Because you're here, and not out there, from your uniform, you must've done something bad, just what did you do?" she asked, "I didn't do anything, I'm innocent." he said, shaking his head, he looked to his uniform, "This uniform is an insult, I wouldn't hurt anybody, not even a fly fish."

"Awe, but that uniform looks good on you, really, black looks kinda cute on you." she said as she glanced down his frame, Spongebob glanced off to the side, "Uh.. thanks." he said, she smiled, tilting her head, "Ya know come to think of it, you're really cute, for a sponge, and i mean really cute." she smirked, and he just blushed, stepping back a little, "Well I uh, thank you, and you're really pretty too." he pointed at her and she just smiled.

"And, you're just, so sweet, I could just kiss you." she bit her lip, "I bet your mouth tastes just as good as your cooking, you don't think you could ya know, come a little closer, and give me a sample, do ya?" she asked as she pressed her body against the fence, he couldn't help but glance down at her tank top, at how parts of her chest were poking through the holes in the fence.

Spongebob bit his lip, shaking his head, "That sounds nice, but.. I'm gonna have to pass." he faked a smile, Denna awed, "Well, aren't you just a good boy." she smirked, and he just shrugged, "Can't hate me for trying." she said as she leaned off the fence.

"Friends-" she said as she reached into the fence to shake his hand, Spongebob smiled, and reached his hand out to shake hers, "Friends."

Their hands barely touched when they were both pulled back, and he was taken to the ground by two officers.

"What have we told you! Stay away from the fence, and stay away from Him!" one of the officers on Denna's side spat as she was shoved against the fence. Spongebob coughed up the red dirt as he was pulled back to his feet.

"As for you, I'm surprised they even let someone like you out here, you disgust me." Kevin shook his head before he spit in his face, Kevin scoffed, "Whaddya gonna do, little man?" he questioned as the sponge wiped his face while he was pulled back to his cell.

Spongebob grunted as he was shoved into his cell, almost tripping on his feet, he clung to the bed, watching as Kevin locked the cage. Spongebob's eyes traveled down his uniform, glaring before he looked to his face then back at his neck, he bit down on his teeth before he looked away.

"Nighty night, asshole." he scoffed before he turned to leave.

* * *

 **To be continued, eventually.. Sorry it's kind of a short chapter, compared to the others but, oh well..**


	4. Chapter 4

****= Flashback.. Figured it might help you keep up, no, he isn't having a dream.. I mean sute guess you could say he's dreaming bout his past n what got him here…**

 **The stars ** mean it's the beginning.. N end of the flashbacks.**

 **Thank ye guys fer reading ^^**

** Spongebob tossed and turned in his bed, shivering in a room that wasn't even cold which made him sit up in his bed, to see that there was someone standing at the foot of his bed, watching him.

The room was so dark that all he could see was a shadow, "Wh, who are you? What are you doing in my house?" he asked, the man started to laugh, a laugh which he recognized but he couldn't quite place a finger on who it belonged to.

Spongebob jumped as the house shook after a lightning bolt struck the ground outside which brightened the room up enough to shed some light on the intruders face, which he discovered that it shared the same features he had.

It couldn't be him, because he was sitting right here! Who ever this imposter was, it wasn't Him, this guy sent chills down his spine, looking at this guy, it was almost like he had no emotion, there was no light in his eye, and he was covered in something red, it couldn't be blood, because there was just so much of it, and it was dripping onto the floor.

He had a bad feeling about this guy, which everyone would agree that this wasn't normal for the friendly sponge, he was open to meet anyone, and be friends with them, but this guy.. No, there was something off.

"A, are you here to kill me?" Spongebob asked, the man scoffed, "What do you want from me?" Spongebob asked.

"You can't keep me inside forever, sooner or later, everything you love and hold dear will come crashing down, those talented hands of yours will take everything from you, it's only a matter of time before the flood gates open, better hope you can swim, because I'll be there." The man laughed.

"It's only a matter of time." he said before he lunged at him.

Spongebob screamed as he waited for the attack, but there was none, he lowered his arms to find that the room was empty, "Gary?" Spongebob looked to the ground to find his snail in a bloody mess, dead.

..

"AHHH!" Spongebob screamed as he shot out of his bed, he looked around the room he was in, the man was gone, he looked down at the newspapers on the floor where he'd dreampt he'd seen his snail, but he wasn't there.

"M, Maybe he got himself an early start." he said as he kicked the blankets off him, "Better go check on him."

Spongebob sighed as found his snail asleep in the kitchen, "I must've been talking in my sleep again." he chuckled to himself as he entered the kitchen, "Good morning Gary!" Spongebob sang as he approached his snail, he didn't get a response.

"You must be really tuckered out, huh." Spongebob sat down next to him, he sighed, "You know, I had the craziest dream, someone had- Gary?" Spongebob reached to shake him awake.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he kept trying to wake up his snail, "Gary, wake up." he shook him some more, "Wake up, Gary!" he started to raise his voice, "Just, open one of your eyes, that's all I need, because you cant be- you cant be-" Spongebob shook his head, "I, I can't say it." he said.

..

Spongebob stood alone outside his house, standing above the grave he'd just got done filling, he found it hard to speak, or swallow, the pain he felt in his chest, it felt unreal, it couldn't be real.

"Please tell me this is just another bad dream." he shook his head, "Please, it has to be, I don't know what to do, I don't know what im gonna do anymore." he began to cry, he dropped to his knees and began to hug the fresh dirt, "Please, Neptune, let this be a dream, he was all I had to live for." he choked.

Spongebob laid down on the dirt for a few hours, refusing to get up until his shell phone rang, he looked down at the contact, it was work.

"Boy-o! Youre 2 hours late!" Krabs shouted at him, "Hello?" Krabs searched for an answer, "H, hey Krabs." Spongebob weakly spoke as he wiped his face, but it didn't hide the pain in his voice, "What's the meaning of this boy! Yer never late, ya better have a good reason boy!" he shouted.

Spongebob sighed, "S, sir G, Gary died this morning." he said, "Gary? Who's Gary?" Krabs asked, "My snail, sir, he passed away and- he-" "Yer late because of some dead snail?!" Krabs questioned, but Spongebob didn't answer.

"Ya get down here, Now, or yer fired!" **

..

Spongebob sighed as he opened his tired eyes to stare up at the ceiling above him, he wiped away a stray tear before sitting up in his bunk as the cell door opened, it was early and he needed to start prepping for the days rush.

"Come on, Mister Squarepants, it's time to go." Brandon shined his flashlight into the cell, "Hold your hands out." Brandon said as he held up the cuffs, Spongebob yawned and shook his head, "Are the handcuffs really all that necessary?" he asked.

"It's not like i'm gonna hurt you or anything." he said as they'd moved onto the ankle cuffs, "just following the rules, sir." Brandon said, "Sir? Don't call him sir." one of the guards, Kevin, spoke up, "it's not like its a person or anything." kevin scoffed.

"But, h, he is a person, just like you and-" "Don't you Ever compare me to That sick bastard, You know what he did, and you still have the nerve to call it a person, people like him make me sick." Kevin spit at the sponge.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should get a doggy bag, or something, or take some time off, wouldn't want anybody to catch whatever you have." Spongebob joked as he wiped his face, which made the other officers laugh.

"Heh, funny one, aintcha." Kevin scoffed before he punched him in the throat, and Spongebob fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for water, "Heh, not so funny now, huh." Kevin questioned before he started to step on the boy's head when he was pushed.

"That's enough! Leave him alone!" Brandon pushed him back to where he was standing between the two of them, Kevin shook his head as Spongebob got back on his feet, "You don't belong here Brandon, you're letting these monsters walk all over you, sooner or later, your kindness will get you killed, give this fucker a chance and he'd turn you into a bucket of chum." Kevin said before he walked off.

Brandon sighed before he turned around to look at the sponge, "You alright, Sponge?" Brandon asked, Spongebob nodded while still holding his throat, "You know, he's right." Spongebob said as they began to walk.

"About what? You turning me into chum?" he asked, Spongebob laughed, and shook his head, "No, you're too soft for a place like this, too good, there's people in here that are, worse than I am, they'll use your kindness, take everything that they can get from you, you need to be careful." Spongebob said while Brandon let out a sigh.

"Is it true?" Brandon asked as he looked at Spongebob, "Is that true?" Spongebob asked, "I know im not supposed to ask, but I just can't get my head around it, there's gotta be some mistake, you don't strike me as the type of person who would do those things."

"what happened?" Brandon asked, "You were a hero, everyone loved you, from what I could read from the papers, what made you, you know- snap?" he asked, Spongebob sighed as he stared at the floor.

..

** Spongebob stood at the empty grill, he felt as if his emotions had been drained, he hadn't seen or spoken to anyone since he'd got there, he didn't want to hear what they had to say, not that they'd care.

They never cared, they only cared about themselves, and it only just became clear, he was denied the time he needed to himself to heal from his heart ache, nobody could ever understand what he was going through.

Gary may have just been a pet to them, but to him, Gary was more than that, he meant more to him than anything. For so long, Gary had been the one thing that kept him alive and going, the only one that ever meant anything, he was family.

They were supposed to grow old together, and die together but, things happen, you can't control nature.

Spongebob hissed as he burnt his hand on the fryer basket, he dropped it down onto the floor as he began to hold his hand, it didn't look like much now, but it would turn bright red and surely a blister would form.

Spongebob moaned in agony as he continued to hold his arm out, he thought about soaking his hand in water but knew how much worse it would feel after.

"Spongebob, I need three more orders!" Squidward shouted through the window as he tossed the tickets, Spongebob hesitated for a minute, looking down at his arm, "Spongebob, lets go! Get your ass to the grill, and cook those orders now, before eugene yells at us both!"

"Coming right up, Squidward." Spongebob said as he stood up to walk to the grill, Spongebob sighed again, he needed to get some more from the freezer.

"Spongebob, what's keeping those orders!" Squidward shouted, Spongebob shook his head as he came out of the freezer empty handed, "we don't have any more patties, Squidward." Spongebob informed.

"What do you mean we don't have any patties?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob shrugged, "I mean, we are out, there's none in the freezer either, I have to make more." Spongebob said.

"Than, make more." Squidward said, "No.." Spongebob said to himself as he looked through the meat cooler, and then the deep freezer again, "No, come on-"

"hey, Squidward, do you know when got our last truck? I thought they just came." Spongebob said, "I don't know, I don't order things, look are you gonna make those patties or not-"

"I can't, we don't even have the stuff that goes in the stuff." Spongebob informed, "What do you mean we don't have the stuff?" Squidward asked, "I, I mean, we don't have the meat, I can't make the patties, I think we might have to close early."

"Close early? heh, i never thought id hear you say those words." Squidward laughed before he dashed out of his boat towards freedom when he was stopped by his boss.

"Spongebob!" Krabs burst through the kitchen door, startling the sponge where he stood, Krabs stopped yelling for second to take in the boy's face, "You don't look so good, ya alright lad?" Krabs asked, Spongebob shook his head, but didnt say anything.

"First yer late, because of some dumb snail, yer burnin me food, and now yer trying to close me shop, whats the meaning of this lad, this aint like ya."

"Dumb snail?" Spongebob cocked his brow, "That snail was everything to me, and you-" "Are ya talking back? Ya need to step up yer game and make them patties, or don't even bother showing up, which, heh, we both know you can't afford to miss work." he laughed.

Spongebob glared at him, before he wiped his eyes, "We're out of patties, sir." Spongebob said, "We're out? Than make more, what do you think i'm paying you for?" Krabs shook his head, "I can't, we don't have any meat to make them."

"What do you mean we're outta meat?" Krabs asked, Spongebob shook his head, "The truck never delivered, you must not have put in the order" Spongebob said, "We've got hungry customers out there who want to give us their money, figure something out!"

"But sir.."

"Or you're Fired!" **

...

Spongebob looked up at Brandon, he shook his head, "I can't remember." he said, Brandon nodded, "I understand, maybe now's not the right time, maybe later."

"Well, we're here." Brandon said once they reached the kitchen door, Spongebob sighed as the door opened and he was sent back into the kitchen to work.

 **To be continued.. Eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening Ladies and Germs, Tomatoes, you chop them up, and what does that make? Ketchup. You ever notice.. forks..**

Spongebob grunted as he slammed a sliver soup pan full of water onto a burner, he let out a tired sigh before he turned to go to a different side of the room where he had a few dozen sacks of potatoes.

Spongebob bit down on his lip as he dumped a bag onto the cutting table, letting a few potatoes fall off the table and onto the floor, they'd be washed and cooked anyways. He sighed, scratching his head, wondering just what he'd make, hmm, vegetable soup? Yeah, that sounds nice.

But first, he needed to cut up these damn potatoes. One by one, he cut them up, he could easily chop them all up in less than thirty minutes, but he had several hours till dinner, so why rush?

The boy hummed as he went through each root, cutting it in half then cutting each half into six different cubed pieces. One by one, he chopped, and slided, brought the blade down onto the hard metal table and then sliding it down the middle before slicing some more, before going onto the next.

He sucked in his lower lip as he started to go faster, gripping onto the knife even tighter and bringing more force down onto each and every juicy root. Barely even blinking only when a small drop of the potato's juice would fly onto his face, just like..

Dizzy, was what he felt, with his heart beating against his rib cage, his vision was blurred, what happened? Where was he? How did he get here?

He struggled to catch his breath while his vision began to focus, red, everything he could see was red, the floor below him, and his hands both matched, blood? His answer for where it all came from was answered once he noticed two of his best friends laying on the floor covered in their own blood.

Spongebob pulled at his head, tears cleaning small parts of his face that was also, covered in blood, there was just, so much of it, he'd never seen so much, it was horrifying.

"Y, You shouldn't have said it, you shouldn't have.." Spongebob shook his head, "You should have left me alone, b, but you didn't!" he pointed at them, "You Made me do it! This is all your fault." Spongebob shook his head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." he cried as he fell to his knees, picking up Squidward' head to put on his lap.

"I, I'm so sorry, but you, you made me do it." he shook his head, "You were just in the right place a, at the wrong time." he cried as he put his forehead against his. Spongebob shook his head, dropping Squidward as he looked at his hands.

"Wh, why is there so much blood?" he quivered, before he held his head again, closing his eyes as if he were in pain, all he could hear was laughter, and that same voice, "What are you going to do, Spongebob?"

"You killed them, in cold blood, you're going to go to prison for the rest of your life." the voice laughed again, Spongebob opened his eyes and looked at Squidward's lifeless body before looking towards Eugene's.

"unless you get rid of their bodies."

How do you get rid of a body? Let alone, two?

...

Spongebob stopped and stared down at his finger that he'd suddenly cut.

He picked his hand up and watched as a dark red orb started to build at the tip of his finger, it was mesmerizing, watching as the small orb started to slide down his finger, he sighed, looking ahead at the front of the kitchen at the tall kitchen glass that kept him locked inside.

It wasn't like he was a mad man, it wasn't like he'd just escape. Spongbob sighed as he began to suck on his finger.

..

Spongebob sat back in his seat, watching as Alister paced the floors, he seemed to be losing it but, in return, it was also starting to eat at the sponge. Sitting back here, being forced to listen to whatever they had to say.

He was being treated like some mad man. They wouldn't even listen to anything the boy had to say, not wanting to hear him tell them that he was innocent. It had started to weigh on him, what if what Alister, and what the officers were saying, was right? That he wasn't innocent?

Why are you listening to them? That's what they want you to think. They're trying to get inside your head, make you admit to a crime you may not have commited! Spongebob shook his head, he wouldn't let it happen.

"Shake your head all you want, Squarepants, I'll prove to everyone here that you are guilty, one way or another." Alister promised, "One way or another, I'll draw the darkness out of you, for all to see." Alister gestured around the room.

"Just, what happened that night?" Alister asked, "You cut your arm, yeah sure, but is that All that happened?" he asked, "You say the last time you saw them was around the dinner rush, was that the truth, or, just another one of your lies?" Alister questioned as he held up a small shell phone.

"Do you know whose this is?" he held up a shell phone, Spongebob cocked his brow, "Isn't that-" "I'll just answer that for you, it belongs to none other than Squidward Tentacles!" he informed the room as he held it up in the air for them to all see.

Each person looked to another, confused, "Now, you all may be thinking that it's just a phone, and it is, but it was also left at the Krusty Krab, think, would anyone who was ever anyone who owned a phone, would personally leave their phone at work, unattended? Unless the person didn't leave, no.. They were MURDERED!" Alister pointed to Spongebob.

The entire gasped, and spongebob looked cornered, Alister grinned at him, as if to say that he'd got him, "S, so you're saying I killed them because Squidward left his phone?" Spongebob questioned, he shook his head, "You can't arrest me over something as small as that, how do you know Squidward didn't leave it by accident? He usually does forget it, it may not always be in the boat, sometimes he'll forget it in the bathroom, or the break room, and in this case, he forgot it in the boat."

"You can't honestly send me away for that? Can you?" Spongebob looked at the judge, "I bet you love your job." the man said, and Spongebob blinked, "It's no secret, really, you're a great chef, one could consider you to be the greatest." he crossed his arms as a trey of patties was brought out, and Spongebob shrugged, "I wouldn't say that, there are tons of fish who are better cooks than I.." he said as he scratched behind where his ear would be.

"The point is, you will never see another kitchen in your life, unless you confess." he said, as the sponge tightened his fists, "Confess? Confess to what? Murder? To a crime i didn't commit? If i did what you asked, i'm sure that i'd never see another kitchen in my life-"

"So you admit it, you have something to do with their disappearances, you're just afraid you'll go to jail." Alister scoffed, with that the room gasped, "Now, that i have you where we need you, all you have to do it, tell us where they are." he said, "No." Spongebob shook his head.

"No? You won't tell us where they are? Or-" "I won't confess to a crime I didn't commit!" Spongebob shook his head.

"Oh, but You already have, see?" Alister said as he pushed play on a recording device, "I killed them." Spongebob voice repeated, and his jaw dropped, shaking his head, "You made me say that-"

"Did I now? How? These words came out of your mouth." Alister said as he replayed it, Spongebob glared at him, gripping onto his knees, and he watched as the man picked up one of the cold greasy burgers, he gritted his teeth, his hands fidgeting under the desk before he started to rub to his knees, he could feel himself begin to crack.

"Now, we just need to know where they are." he said before he bit a chunk out of the patty.

...

The boy jumped when he heard the door unlock from the outside, he wasn't expecting anyone to come check on him, but knowing this place, they'd come in whenever they wanted, say whatever they wanted, and leave.

He just hoped it wasn't.. Kevin..

Spongebob sighed under his breath, before turning towards the guard, "Shoot, I didn't see you there, nearly scared the barnacles off me." Spongebob laughed, "I'm just cutting up some potatoes for dinner, could really use some help, if you wouldn't mind." Spongebob said as he held up a whole potato that he wasted no time cutting.

Kevin scoffed, "Cut them up yourself, lazy ass." he said as he approached the table, he hummed as he picked up a piece of a potato to examine it before he flicked it at the sponge's head.

"What happened to Brandon?" Spongebob asked as he rubbed the side of his face where he'd been hit, "Fuck that retarted shit, always too kind to the inmates, like they're actual people." Kevin shook his head as he glared at the sponge.

"What you don't like me?" Kevin asked as he leaned closer to the sponge who shrugged, "No, I was just asking, I don't usually see you by yourself, unless you're standing outside of the service window, or my cell." Spongebob smirked, "It's almost as if, you're afraid of me." he said as he turned his head towards him and looked him in the eye before he was punched in the face.

Spongebob fell out of his seat, holding his cheek before he looked up at the officer when he was kicked in the face, "heh, afraid of you? Don't make me laugh." Kevin scoffed, before Spongebob sat up, spitting out some blood.

"What, you don't have a sense of humor?" he questioned as he looked at him, "You think you're so funny, dontcha.. Here, let me help you wipe off that grin." Kevin said as he kicked him in the face again.

"You think you're badass, that no one can touch you, that you're so dangerous." Kevin said as he pulled off his belt and wrapped it around his fist, "That may have been true out there, but in here, you're nothing." he spat from behind his teeth before he pushed him across the face again.

"And you can do nothing." he shook his head as he kicked the boy in the stomach, "You can't do anything!" he shouted as he kicked him in the face again, knocking out some teeth in the process.

Kevin scoffed, "Think that just because you can cook, you're safe? That, just because you killed a few people, makes you a dangerous man to be around? Please.." he scoffed as he began to step on his face.

Spongebob groaned from the weight being put on him, who knew what kind of stuff could be on this shoe? Spongebob sighed as the man let up, and walked back to the prepping table, looking at all the boys' hard work.

Spongebob flinched as everything he'd worked on was swept off the table and onto the floor. He closed his eyes before he opened them to look at the person who'd ruined everything. Kevin laughed, "Clean this shit up."

Spongebob glared at him before he slowly sat up, holding his face before he helped himself up, "You- Ass hole." Spongebob spat at him leaning against the table for support, watching the man go to leave, but stopped once he heard those words come out of his mouth.

"What did you call me?" He turned around, "I, I called you an Asshole!" Spongebob spat out with blood, Kevin smirked as he walked over to the sponge again, "Call me that again, I dare you." Kevin said.

Spongebob smiled, glancing at his throat and belt for a second, "You, are a Fucking AssH-UH!" Spongebob grunted as he was punched in the gut, leaning over to hold his stomach, before he dropped to his knees, and was kneed in the face.

Kevin scoffed, "Hope you've learned your lesson." he said as he stared down at the sponge who held his face. Kevin shook his head, and turned around to leave.

While Spongebob slowly lifted his head, grinning to himself.

Kevin gasped as he was suddenly pulled back by his throat. Spongebob puffed his cheeks out as he struggled to hold the guy with the handcuffs he stole around the guy's neck, "Man, You sure are a fighter!" Spongebob groaned as he began to strangle him a little tighter until he felt Kevin's strength start to weaken.

"What you're feeling right now is lightheadedness, hm correct? Your pea sized brain is losing the oxygen it needs to function, and pretty soon, the lights will turn out, but don't you worry your ugly little head, you won't die, you can't die yet, no you'll just be asleep for a minute." Spongebob hummed in the guard's ear before the man went limp.

 **To be continued, on the next episode of Chef Bob!**


End file.
